cloud, tifa y algo q no debio haber pasado
by MagicJuli
Summary: cloud y tifa! una cita juntos y un dia antes algo pasa con cloud OMG! kieren saber mas leanlo XD
1. mas nervioso que nunca

MÁS NERVIOSO QUE NUNCA

Hoy es un gran día para mi, hoy, yo Cloud strife como ustedes saben soltero y sin ningún compromiso voy a tener una cita, o eso espero, verán aun no se lo he dicho a ella así que hoy le voy a pedir que vayamos al cine o algo así. Ella es la chica mas bonita que he conocido y supongo que ustedes saben su nombre, jeje ya se en que están pensando exacto en tifa lockheart.

Hoy voy a pasar por el bar hablare con ella y luego la invitare a salir.

Cuando llegue, me sorprendí ya que no había ningún cliente es algo extraño pero aproveche el momento para hablar con ella.

La salude y ella se volteo me sonrió y también me saludo, por un tiempo hubo un silencio aterrador y estaba tan nervioso que las manos me sudaban y sentía que si le hablaba probablemente diría algo sin sentido, me temblaban las rodillas, pero solo un poco de acuerdo, ashhh a quien engaño enfrentar a sephiroth era mas fácil que esto de acuerdo, habían pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos y no le había dicho nada por lo nervioso.

"oye cloud te puedo preguntar algo?''

"si claro dime. '' le dije con la voz un poco nerviosa.

"pues me preguntaba si querías tomar algo, porque parece que tienes calor. ''

En ese momento sabia que ella estaba segura de que me pasaba algo por que me miraba demasiado, talvez sabia que estaba allí por ella, o talvez piensa que me pasa algo malo, no la quiero preocupar y además siento que me estoy muriendo así que se lo diré ahora.

"tifa…''

"si, cloud. ''

"pues… es que me preguntaba si te gustaría… tu sabes… pues… salirconmigoelproximosabado!!

"lo siento cloud pero no escuche bien la ultima parte ya que la dijiste muy rápido podrías repetirla. ''

"que si te gustaría… salir conmigo el próximo sábado. ''

"como en una…"

"si una… cita."

"pues… si me gustaría… a que hora."

"que tal a las 8:00 p.m."

"y ¿adonde vamos a ir?"

"vamos a cine, te parece"

"de acuerdo"

Después de que acordamos vernos el sábado fui hacia mi apartamento feliz ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo había logrado pedirle que saliera conmigo y ella había aceptado.


	2. el gran dia

¡EL GRAN DIA!

abrí mis ojos, bostece y ¡que rayos! Es que como me puede estar pasando esto a mi hoy en este día, justo en este día, y aun mas importante ¿por que?

¡¡¡ ¿ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE RED XIII?!!! ¡¡Por que a mi!!

Bueno cloud tienes que tranquilizarte ya todo esta bien esto es un sueño, si es un sueño así que cuando cuente 3 cerrare mis ojos y cuando los abra estaré en mi apartamento y en mi cuerpo, bien respira hondo 1… 2…3 bien tengo mis ojos cerrados, los abro y… maldición aun sigo atrapado en este cuerpo ¡¡no!! Pero si yo estoy aquí eso significa que red XIII… tengo que ir a mi apartamento.

Salí corriendo lo cual suena raro por que normalmente me voy en fenrir pero en este cuerpo seria la atracción principal de todo Midgar, los niños le dirían a sus mamas "mami mira al león rojo con la cola resplandeciente que sabe montar motocicleta." Así que por eso no lo hice.

Llegue a mi apartamento pero no tenia llaves y como no estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo de red entonces golpee la puerta con la cabeza ya que por algún motivo no me podía poner bien de pie, entonces escuche ruidos extraños que venían de la habitación e incluso escuche algo que se rompía y luego escuche que alguien decía un momento, cuando abrió la puerta supe que era red debido a que se agarraba de la pared para no caerse debido a que el no sabia caminar muy bien que se diga.

"¿cloud eres tu?" me pregunto confundido.

"si soy yo, pero ¿que fue exactamente lo que nos paso?"

"creo que tal vez… pero no, le dije que no lo hiciera… pero talvez no me hizo caso"

"de que hablas red acaso sabes por que estamos así"

"pues la verdad no estoy muy seguro, veras es que bughenhaim estaba experimentando con magia demasiado avanzada para el, el día de ayer, yo le dije que no lo hiciera y lo deje solo después me acoste a dormir y amanecí en este cuerpo"

"eso significa que todo esto es culpa de bughenhaim?"

"no lo se, deberíamos preguntarle, así que por que no vamos ya a cosmo cañón"

"¡¡un momento señor apresurado, lo primero es que hoy tengo una cita con tifa e ir a cosmo cañón nos tomaría como 2 días, lo segundo es que tan solo mírate apenas te puedes poner de pie, y lo tercero es que ni loco pienso dejarte manejar a fenrir en estas condiciones!!"

"esta bien, esta bien no voy a conducir ninguna moto ahora pero que vamos a hace con la cita, si le contamos a tifa de seguro que nos creería locos así que…"

"red… tendrás que salir con ella mientras que resolvemos este asunto"

"que, que estas loco apenas me puedo mover y gateando de acuerdo, no creo que a tifa le gustaría salir con un tipo que gatee con ella toda la noche."

"pues entonces tendremos que solucionar ese problema ahora"

"¿como?"

"pues fácil yo te voy a enseñar a caminar."

"………."

dejen coments!!!!!!

x fa lean el proximo capitulo ^^


	3. aprendiendo a caminar

APRENDIENDO A CAMINAR

-muy bien red pon atención lo unico que tienes que hacer es ponerte de pie mover el pie izquierdo y luego el derecho, de acuerdo?

-Okay?

Red intento hacerlo, y pues ya podras imaginarte como se veia tratando de mover una pierna y luego la otra y a la vez tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-muy bien red, asi es, es genial diste tus primeros pasos!!

-izquierda, derecha, izquierda wuhuuu

-red podrias hacerme un favor?

-si claro

-porfavor no repitas derecha, izquierda de acuerdo, haces q me vea ridiculo

-de acuerdo, creo que ya domine esto asi que ahora que?

-mmm, pues creo que… hay no puede ser!!

-que??

- y si tifa y yo, es decir tu, se besan?

- iughhhhh que asco ni loco pienso besarla!!

- pero es que si no lo hago, digo tu no lo haces voy a quedar mal con ella

- nooo ni loco pienso hacerlo!

- que es que acaso no sabes?

-pues… veras… si , lo admito no lo se

-rayos!!! Y si ella se te acerca románticamente?

- pues me voy!

-no vas a hacer eso, tu tienes que tan solo intentarlo y ya… y dejarte llevar (esto es perfecto mi primer beso con tifa y ni siquiera voy a saber como fue)

-pues supongo, pero solo si ella se acerca.

next chapter!!!

dejen coments!!


	4. y como es que aun no sabes?

Y COMO ES QUE AUN NO SABES??

Eran las 3:00 y Cloud seguia enseñandole a Red a caminar.

"Okay Red vas bien sigue asi, una vuelta mas al apartamento y lo tendras dominado"

"muy bien (derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda….)"

"Oye Red hay algo que no entiendo?"

"Que cosa?"

"Pues que como es posible que no sepas besar?"

"Veras es que… yo"

"Yo que?"

"ehmmmm… yo…yo… nunca he salido con una chica…"

" y por que?"

"veras durante toda mi vida he sido extremadamente timido con las chicas asi que..."

"por eso nunca has tenido una cita"

"exacto"

"bueno… por lo menos hoy vas a tener una…"

"ehhh pues si pero no cuenta por que ella no me gusta"

"Oye crees que volveremos a la normalidad?"

"claro que sii ya veras, apenas todo esto de la cita pase iremos con bughenhaim y le diremos que revierta este asunto"

dejen coments!!!! XP


	5. lo que faltaba!

¡¡¡LO QUE FALTABA!!!

"Cloud!!!!"

"no puede ser ahora tienes tu voz no la mia!"

"y que vamos a hacer ahora? Ella va a notar el cambio!!"

"emmmm pues no lo se, talvez si le dices que tengo un resfriado y que mi voz raramente se parece a la tuya"

"no, claro que no eso seria re raro!"

"entonces… no pero eso seria mas raro"

"entonces que?"

"pues podria acompañarte al cine y hablar por ti"

"si pero, a mi nunca me han dejado entrar a cine, es que acaso no ves que soy un leon o necesitas gafas?"

"ayyyy entonces…."

"……………………………………………………"

"LO TENGO!"

"que?"

"en el armario tengo una maleta muy muy grande en la cual podria caber"

"estas loco apenas puedo caminar y me dices que lleve una maleta con un guapo leon adentro"

"pues si es la unica manera"

"ayyy no puede ser, por que no simplemente cancelas la cita"

"nooooo ni loco voy a hacer eso, la quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso"

"de acuerdo pero cuando entremos a ver la película y que todo este oscuro dejare la maleta en el piso de acuerdo"

"de acuerdo"

"y que vamos a hacer si pregunta que por que llevo la maleta?"

"pues no lo se algo se me ocurrira ya veras"


End file.
